Mira's Evil Scheme: Open Mic Night
by Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15
Summary: First -and maybe last... depends how this goes- Songfic! Mira didn't do anything on Valentines day? Yup, she's definitely up to something. Wonder what it could be... Takes place before the GMG! WARNING: CONTAINS NALU, GRUVIA, GALE, LAXUSXLISANNA, MIRAXFREED, AND JERZA! Enjoy!
1. Timing and Mira's plans revealed!

**A/N: Guapo Zombies here! This is my early(?) Valentines day fic and first song fic! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Gale would be official if I did.**

* * *

AT THE GUILD: 6:27 p.m.

"Hey Natsu," Gray whispered, taking a seat next to him, "Mira's planning something…"

Natsu stopped eating for a moment and stared at Gray, "Whatcha mean stripper?" They were at the guild, sitting by the bar. Everyone was doing what they normally do, nothing strange was happening… yet.

Gray sighed, "It's a week past Valentine day and she didn't do anything like she usually did." Gray was right. Mira would always have these over the top love schemes on Valentine days that would usually fail and put some people in the hospital. But even when they failed, Mira would only try harder and make them more over the top. This year it was a shock to come into the guild without any decorations.

"Maybe she's calling it quits," Natsu said, but it was muffled due to the fact he was stuffing his face again.

"I don't know, but keep your guard up…" Gray said, getting up to go talk with someone else.

Natsu continued eating his food, wondering about what Gray said. _'It's past Valentine day, there's no way Mira would try to pull something now. She's too late'_ Natsu nodded his head and stood up from the bar. _'I should go to Luce's, wonder why she didn't come here.'_ "Mira! I'm going to Luce's!"

Mira came to pick up the plates that Natsu just ate out of, "Oh, Ok. But you have to come back at 7:15!"

Natsu raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I said so," She said in a demonic tone.

"H-Hai!" Natsu said, shuttering in fear. He turned around and walked out of the guild. Gray, being his nosy self, heard the entire conversation. _'Yeah cause that's not suspicious at all'_

"Ice prick, what's up with you? Erza's not even here and you're cowering in fear," Gajeel said, munching away on a spoon.

"It's Mira, she has something planned…."

"Like?"

"Like something that could end up people in the hospital!"

"Wait," Gajeel started, "You're telling me that Mira puts people in hospitals?" Gray nodded his head frantically.

"Psh! You're such a coward!"

"I'm serious! It doesn't matter if you believe me, just keep your guard up, especially around 7:15," Gray said, casually stripping of his shirt.

"Fine Fullbuster, I'll keep watch for your sake." Gajeel rolled his eyes as Gray sighed in relief.

Suddenly, the doors to the guild opened, revealing an exhausted Freed and a perky Levy. Gajeel gave a suspicious glare at the two as they made their way over to the bar. "Mira, I got her! I also need a drink! With lots of ice!" Freed said, plopping down on one of the seats.

"Mira, Mira, Mira, Mira, MIRA! Where's the book!" Levy said, excitedly jumping up and down. Mira came out with a mountain of books in her hand, "You mean these?"

Levy almost fainted with joy seeing her favorite book series, Harry Potter, Twilight, and The Missing Series, all in a huge pile. "Thanks Mira!"

"I'll let you have all of these," Mira started, a devious smile tugging on her lips, "If you do a favor for me."

LUCY'S HOUSE: 6:39 p.m.

Lucy was sitting at her desk, attempting to write another chapter of her story. She already wrote 1, but still felt some inspiration in her blood. _'What else can I write about?'_ She sighed, "Guess I ran out of inspiration juice…" She put down her pen, stood up, and started stretching. After her stretch, she looked at the clock. _'6:40 huh? Guess it's too late to go to the guild.'_ She shrugged her shoulders and went into the kitchen. "What do I want right now… tea!"

Grabbing the tea kettle and some tea bags, she heated some water over the stove. "Hmm… I wonder where Natsu and Happy are. They didn't come here today…" She would never admit it out loud, but it was awfully lonely without those two around. Especially Natsu. Lucy has openly admitted that she has a crush on Natsu to Mira and Levy, but says it's nothing more. _'Besides he has Lisanna'_ As much as she wished he had feelings for her, she knows he has feelings for Lisanna.

Sighing sadly, she turned the stove off and carefully poured the steaming hot water in to a mug when-

"HEY LUCE!" Startled, Lucy dropped the tea kettle on the floor, effectively getting some hot water on hand. "OWWWW!

"Lucy!" Natsu jumped off the window sill and sprinted towards the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen Lucy was on the floor holding onto her hand. "Lucy, are you ok? What happened?"

Lucy looked up to Natsu, tears in her eyes, "Y-You scared me while I was pouring hot water in a mug. And it spilled on my hand."

_'Crap, crap, crap! I made Lucy cry!'_ Natsu knelt near Lucy and grabbed her hands. Without think, he pulled it up to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

Lucy's eyes widen and blushed as she watched Natsu. "What are you doing?" She said, a little happy that he was kissing her hand.

Natsu, still oblivious to what he was doing, looked up to her, then _CLICK!_

Natsu let go of Lucy's hand, and turned, facing a wall. "Err, um…. Sorry!" Natsu said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"It's ok…" Lucy said, still blushing hard.

Awkward silence…..

"Um…*awkwardly coughs* Mira wants us to go to the guild…"

Lucy got up and dusted herself off, "Why?"

Natsu shrugged and stood up, "When I asked why, she went all demon mode…"

"Well that's not suspicious at all…" muttered Lucy. "Fine."

"Yosh! Let's get going then! We have to be there before 7:15!" Natsu excitedly said, pulling Lucy towards the door.

"Wait, I have to get ready!" Lucy said, struggling to get out of his hold.

"Why, you look fine the way you are!"

Lucy blushed at Natsu's word, "But I'm not wearing clothes to go out with! Please! It'll only take like 2 minutes!"

Natsu looked at Lucy, "2 minutes?" Lucy nodded and Natsu sighed, letting go of her. "You better be done by 2 minutes."

2 minutes later…

Natsu looked at Lucy and she looked stunning. Natsu never really understood why she tried to look her best. He personally thought she was perfect just the way she was. "Ready?"

"Yeah!"

BACK AT THE GUILD: 7:12 p.m.

"Freed, are you done?" Mira asked, getting impatient.

"Mira, I just finished, are you happy?" Freed said, getting up. He just went around the guild putting runes on the floor.

"Yay! This is going to finally work!" Mira said, tears of victory rolling down her cheeks. Freed sweat dropped, "Mira, why didn't you just do this on Valentine day?"

Mira smiled and walked over to the bar, "I needed to make sure this was going to work. I saved up enough jewels so I could buy all of Levy's favorite books to bribe her. Besides," She said turning to face Freed, "Everyone expects me to do it on Valentine day. I need the element of surprise."

Freed grinned and nodded, "Well is there anyone else that could cause a flaw to this plan?"

Mira thought for a while, and then shook her head, "No, there can't be. You and Levy are the only people who could undo the runes and Levy agreed she wouldn't do anything to stop this."

Freed rolled his eyes, "She only agreed because you bribed her with books and said she wouldn't be the one involved."

Mira smile, "She still agreed right?" Suddenly, the guild doors opened revealing Natsu and Lucy. "Yay! The plan can start!"

Gray was walking around the oddly crowded guild, looking for Mira but got a face full of Natsu, "Flame turd?" he said, rubbing his forehead.

"Watch where you're going, Frosty the Snowman!" Natsu said rubbing the bump Gray caused.

"We don't have time for this! We need to find Mira before-" and that's when the lights went off. "Crap Natsu! We're too late!"

"Y-You really think Mira w-would do something t-this late?" Natsu stammered, starting to be afraid that Mira has something planned.

Soon enough, the spotlight machine was on Mira, who was on the stage. "Hey Fairies! Welcome to our first and ever, Open Mike Night!" some people in the crowd started to applaud, and some (like Natsu, Gray and Gajeel) groaned. "Since we didn't do anything for Valentine day, I decided we'd do this. So this is how it works, the songs that are sang are going to be loved based. They have to do something about love."

"Ugh! I aint about that life!" Gajeel shouted and stomped towards the guild doors. He opened them and tried to walk out, but hit the imaginary wall, "What the-"

"Oh Gajeel, did you want to leave?" Mocked Mira. "Well that's the catch." Everyone stared at Mira in shock.

"Cana… do you think she would really go that far for romance?" Erza said, eating her strawberry cheesecake.

"I think she would and did…" Muttered Cana, "Look." Erza looked towards the door and saw about every male member of the guild trying all their might to break the runes. "Sorry boys, Freed made those runes so it's like impossible."

Gajeel looked at her, clear shocked written all over his face. Then he snapped, "Shrimp could undo these!"

"Sorry," a voice behind them said. They all turned and saw Freed, "Levy won't be helping you. She agreed she wouldn't do anything to stop this. As long as we don't drag her in it, of course."

"Mira?" Lucy shouted, "How do we undo the runes?"

"You sing a romantic song! We have to sing at most 10 songs and the runes will be broken." About 99% of the guild gave a frustrated groan, Freed and Levy smiling as Mira jumped up excitedly. "Soo, who wants to go first?

Silence…

"Fine then, looks like our spot will choose." Mira pointed to the spot light machine and it started going all around the guild.

_'I hope it doesn't land on me… I would die of embarrassment'_ thought Lucy.

_'I know it can't land on me. I got bribed'_ thought a smiling Levy.

_'Land on Silverware or Snow cone!'_ prayed Natsu.

_'Land on Iron Mutt or Dragon breath!' _begged Gray.

_'Sho be doo bop!'_ thought Gajeel.

_'If I get picked, what am I gonna sing?' _Cana thought, wobbling in her seat.

_'Should I requip into a different armor? Or should I go up with what a have on now?'_ wondered Erza.

_'I wonder if Carla will accept my fish!' _Happy thought, holding a fish with a bow on it.

_'Singing is Manly!'_ Elfman thought.

_'Juvia wants to sing for Gray-sama!' _Juvia thought, standing behind a pillar.

The spot light started slowing down, make its finally stop on…

…

..

.

Erza.

* * *

**What is Erza going to sing? Why was Freed exhausted? Stay tuned! Oh, and I apologize if Mira seemed a little OOC... I think Gajeel was OOC too. You know what? I'm sorry if everyone is OOC! I'm also sorry for any grammical errors I made. Review!**


	2. Erza's performance and the catch!

**A/N: Hola people! Guapo zombies here! I honestly wasnt going to update today, but I'm really bored so ya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or the song. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro-Shima, and this song belongs to Demi Lovato. I OWN NOTHING! Well, I own the plot... The plots mine.**

* * *

..

IN SOME OTHER PART OF FIORE: 7:30

"Jellal, why do you think that man came to us and told us to watch the Fairy Tail guild at 7:30?" Meredy asked.

"It doesn't matter, it must've been important if he tracked us down," Ultear said, trying to make the magical ball focusing on the Fairy Tail guild.

"Ultear, hurry up!" pestered Jellal.

Ultear stopped what she was doing and glared at Jellal, "If you think it's so easy, why don't you do it!"

Jellal sighed sat down, looking at all the lights of the city. Ultear smiled in accomplishment and continued working. "Hey! I-I got it!" Ultear yelled. Meredy scooted closer to the ball and Jellal kneeled near it.

"Wonder what's going on over there…" Meredy wondered aloud.

"It looks like someone just got chosen to sing…" Said Jellal. _'Erza…'_

AT THE GUILD

"Well, Erza come on up!" Mira yelled, followed by catcalls and whistles. Erza, in shock that she was chosen, smiled and put her strawberry cheesecake down. She made her way over to the stage and Mira gave her the microphone.

"Wow, Erza. Singing?" Natsu asked.

"It is a little weird…" Gray muttered.

"Come on, be happy none of you guys got picked," Lucy said, smiling.

"Good evening," Erza said, "I'm going to sing….. Heart attack for you guys."

"YEAH! GO ERZA!" Natsu, Lucy and Gray shouted.

"GO GET YOU SOME, ERZA!" Cana yelled.

The music started playing, and everyone's shouts died down.

_Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yea you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And everytime I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)

After she finished, the guild exploded in cheers. "ERZA!"

"Guess even girls like Erza have a girly side," whispered Natsu, smirking.

"ERZA THAT WAS AMAZING!" cheered Levy and Lucy.

"GO ERZA!" Shouted Lisanna.

Erza bowed and made her way off the stage, when Mira mushed her back up, "Wow Erza that was a really great performance. But, that isn't going to help the runes go down." Erza stared at Mira, "What do you mean?"

"Well everyone sings a love song for a special someone. When you sing a song, you have to dedicate it to someone…"

Erza blushed as dark as her hair, "W-What!"

"Ohhhh! Erza who was the song for?" teased Cana.

"She liikkkkkes someone!" Said a snickering Happy.

Everyone started teasing Erza, intensifying her blush ten folds. "It-It was… it was for…." Everyone turned quiet as they awaited Erza's answer. "….Jellal…" Muttered Erza.

"She liiiikkkkees him!" Said Happy.

"GO GET YOU SOME, GIRL!" Yelled Cana.

Erza ran down the stairs, embarrassed as can be. Mira smiled in accomplishment. _'Now, if Freed did his job right, Jellal should've been watching…'_ Mira squealed in delight and ran up the stairs, "Let's give a round of applause to the almighty Titania Erza!" Everyone started applauding.

"I always knew Erza liked Jellal," said Lucy, sitting back down next to Natsu and Levy. Levy nodded in agreement and Natsu shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, as long as he doesn't hurt."

"Aww! Looks whose playing older brother!" Levy said, giggling.

"Psh, I'm like that to everyone!" retorted Natsu. Lucy thought for a little, "What if Mira started going out with Laxus?"

"Well that wouldn't happen. Freed likes Mira. Why do you think he went along with her evil love plan?

"Hmm," Lucy started, "What about Levy and Gajeel?" Levy eyes widen and she slapped Lucy's arm, earning a laugh from Natsu.

"Well, Gajeel wouldn't break up with Levy."

"What?" Levy and Lucy said in unison.

Natsu looked at them, "Well dragons mate for life, and he told me that he found his mate."

"How do you know its Levy?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Cuz I'm not that stupid," Natsu said smirking.

"Well-Well, What about Gray and Lucy!" Levy said, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, that wouldn't happen in hell," Natsu said nonchalantly. "Gray has Juvia, and Lucy has….. Is just so Lucy…" Natsu said averting Lucy's piercing glare. He didn't like the thought of Lucy and Gray being together. Heck- he didn't like the thought of Lucy being with anyone _but_ himself.

Before Lucy could question his statement, Mira started talking again, "OK, that's song number Uno! Does anyone want to volunteer to go next?" the guild became deathly quiet. Mira groaned in frustration, upset no one was cooperating. "Fine then, it looks like the spot lights going to decide again."

The spot light machine started to go crazy again. Wakaba and Macao hid under a table, making sure neither of them would get pick. The machine started to slow down and landed on

…

..

.

Gajeel.

IN SOME OTHER PART OF FIORE

It was quiet. Really quiet. Like dead silent. Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy stare wide eyed at the magic ball. Even though Erza's performance ended like 5 minutes ago, they were still shocked about Erza's confession. Meredy stared at Jellal, speechless.

Finally, Ultear snapped out of it, "Congratulations Jellal! Looks like Erza's got the hots for you!"

Meredy, slowly grinned, "Yay! Jellal aren't you happy?" Jellal was still silent. Suddenly, he stood up, "I need to go find her!"

"We're coming too!" Meredy said, also standing up. Ultear nodded and got up as well. Jellal nodded and they all went to the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

**And theres the daily dose of Jerza! If you had a problem with the song I picked, I honestly can't imagine Erza singing a LOT of stuff. Cheesecake Monster didnt think the song was very romantic, but I thought it would do just fine. I'M SORRY! And if you happen to see random words/letters in this, you should probably tell me so I can fix it... Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Gajeel's performance!

**A/N: Helllloooo readers. I was suppose to update yesterday, but I ended up at my cousins house, with no computer... Anywho! If you were expecting more Jerza, you're gonna have to wait for a further chapter... maybe chapter 5? I'm not sure...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the song. If Fairy Tail belonged to me, I would probably drop some hints on RoWen... and the song belongs to Olly Murs...**

**IMPORTANT STUFF!:** _Italics- Gajeel;_ **Bold- The guild; ****_Italics and Bold- Gajeel and the Guild_**

* * *

AT THE GUILD

"OH HELL NAW! I SAID I WASN'T ABOUT THAT LIFE!" Yelled Gajeel. Everyone in the guild were snickering and cheering for him to get up.

"Yes!" shouted Gray and Natsu, laughing.

"This might not turn out well…" Muttered Lisanna, walking over to Lucy.

"Hey Lisanna. Lucky that we haven't been picked right?" Lucy said, smiling.

Lisanna returned the smile, "Yeah. I don't get how I didn't know about this though. I mean- we live in the same house."

The two girls laughed as Levy stared worriedly at Gajeel. Every male was laughing and forcing him up while Elfman and Erza were attempting to pull him on stage even if it killed them. "Levy," said person turned and faced Lucy, "Go." She turned her head to Lisanna to see her smiling and nodding.

Encouraged, Levy smiled and waved at the girls as she headed towards Gajeel. "DAMMIT! I SAID I AINT GOING UP THERE!" Gajeel was in a head lock by Erza and was being dragged my Elfman. "Guys!" The group turned and faced Levy, "Can you please drop him?"

"But he might try to escape?" Erza said, dropping him.

"Yeah, and escaping isn't very manly," Elfman shouted, dropping him to the floor any way.

Gajeel growled at them as Levy went closer towards him, "Watcha want shrimp?"

"Well, I want to see your performance, but you don't want to go up… why? You always perform you 'Sho be do bop' song. It shouldn't be much different." Levy said, kneeling towards Gajeel.

Gajeel had a little coating of pink on his cheeks as he looked away. In all honesty, he had no problem singing a romantic song. No, the problem he had was having to dedicate the song to someone, and his mind wouldn't get the name 'Levy' out. "I'm not a romance kind of guy, so how am I gonna sing about it?"

Levy shrugged, smiling, "I know you know romantic songs. And if it puts your mind at ease, don't dedicate the song to anyone until you're done. Oh! And wear your fancy suit! You seem to be so relaxed in it!" Gajeel thought for a moment and stood up. _'Shrimp obviously needs to learn how to pep talk, but if she wants me to perform, I'll do it!'_ "I'm going to change into my fancy white suit." Levy mentally cheered and stood up, watching him disappear into the crowd.

Levy was soon smacked on the back, "Good job Levy!" Erza said.

"Y-Yeah," Levy said, sweat dropping.

Lisanna and Lucy, watching the entire thing, smiled at Levy. "They make such a cute couple!" said Lisanna.

"Guess Mira's gonna get her way after all," Lucy said smiling. _'And it looks like Natsu will be with Lisanna after this...''_ Lucy thought sadly.

"Lucy, you ok?" Lisanna asked worriedly.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "Yeah, just thinking."

"And it looks like Gajeel is ready to perform!" Mira shouted. Catcalls and whistle are heard everywhere as Gajeel makes his way onto the stage.

"Go Silverware!" Chanted Gray and Natsu, effectively bringing the entire guild into their chant. Mira went off stage, leaving Gajeel alone.

"Well first off," Gajeel said smirking, "All you bastards that are calling me Silverware can go die in a hole." The guild erupted in laughter, Natsu and Gray still chanting Silverware. "And second off, I'm going to sing…" _'What should I sing?' _"Dance with me tonight, so grab yourself a dancing partner!"

The music started and everyone grabbed someone to dance with. Happy flew over to Carla and basically begged her to dance, which she said yes to.

"Gray-sama… Would you like to dance with Juvia?" Juvia asked timidly, playing with end of her dress. Gray was sitting down next to Natsu, watching the poor fool completely drool for Lucy. Gray looked up at Juvia and smiled, "Yeah, I would love to." He grabbed Juvia's hand and stood up, dragging a fan girling Juvia on the dance floor.

_My name is Gajeel  
Nice to meet you  
Can I tell you shorty? _(Gajeel points at Levy, everyone catcalling and whistling, while she blushed HARD)  
_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies  
But none like you; you shine so bright! Yeah  
I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute.  
On the floor, up and close, getting lost in it  
I won't give up without a fight!_

_I just wanna, Ooh Ohh! Ooh Ooh baby!  
I just want you to dance with me tonight!  
So come one, Ooh Ooh! Ooh Ooh baby!  
I just want you to dance with me tonight!_

"Levy!" Lucy shouted, "Dance with me!" Levy smiled and grabbed Lucy's hand, going to the dance floor. Natsu watched in slight jealousy as Levy and Lucy danced. _'I want to dance with Luce…'_

_We're getting Sweaty!  
Hot and heavy in the crowd now!  
Loosen up and let your hands go downtown  
Go with it girl! Yeah just close your eyes  
Yeah!  
I feel the music moving through your body  
Looking at you, I can tell you want me  
Don't stop. Keep going till the morning light. Yeah!  
When I saw you there  
Sitting all alone in the dark  
Acting like you didn't have a care  
I knew right then, that you'd be mine  
And we'd be dancing the whole damn night like_

Freed grabbed Mira's hand and spun her around, joining the dancing of all the other guild mates (exception of Natsu of course) Mira smiled and complied with his dancing.

_Ooh Ohh! Ooh Ooh baby!  
I just want you to dance with me tonight!  
So come one, Ooh Ooh! Ooh Ooh baby!  
I just want you to dance with me tonight!_

_Break it down now!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Shake it like that!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Now bring it all back  
__**To dance with me tonight!**__  
One more time, one more time, come one now!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Do your own thing!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Everybody sing!  
_** I just want you to dance with me tonight!**

_I just want to, Ooh ooh! Ooh Ooh baby!  
I just want you to dance with me tonight!  
Everybody, everybody, come one now!  
_**Ooh Ooh! Ooh Ooh baby!**_ Girl just close your eyes! We can dance all through the night.  
_**I just want you to dance with me tonight!  
**_Come on! Ooh Ooh! Ooh Ooh baby!  
I just want you to dance with me tonight!  
So come on, Ooh Ooh…  
__**I just want you to dance with me tonight!**_

"GO GAJEEL!" Yelled Cana.

Everyone started clapping for Gajeel, surprised that his performance wasn't bad. "Oh yeah, and Mira," Gajeel said, turning towards Mira, "If you didn't get the message, that song was for Levy." He smirked off the stage at everyone's gasps that he was so blunt about it. Mira was about to faint from joy, only to have Freed fan her face so that she wouldn't.

As Gajeel finally made it off stage, he was tackled by a blur of blue. "Ow!" he opened his eyes and saw Levy smiling, with a VERY, dare I say VERY, noticeable blush on her face. Gajeel looked away, a blush crawling up his neck.

"Hey guys," Mira said, going on stage. Everyone soon focused on Mira, curious on what she had to say. "Um… We're going to take a quick break from the singing." She really needed a break from all the lovey dovey-ness around. If one more couple got together, she might just die of happiness.

* * *

**Ya know? I thought picking a song for Gajeel was going to be the hardest thing, but it was actually really easy. Erza, _ _ _ _, an were the easiest (sorry, I'm not saying whose performing XP) The next performer was pretty easy too... Giheehee! I'm sorry if you had a problem with the song! Plz review!**


	4. The long break and the BIG surprise!

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey! Guapo zombies here! So I was suppose to update yesterday, but I thought it was a little too late... sorry for the wait...**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail. The anime wouldn't have been on hiatus if I did.**

* * *

"Yay," said Natsu, "now I know I can't get picked!"

"Hey flame torch, why didn't you ask Lucy to dance with you?" Gray said, taking a seat next Natsu.

"Well, why didn't you ask Juvia to dance with you?" Natsu retorted.

Gray gave Natsu a puzzled look, "Flaming shit, if you were paying attention, you would've saw that I did."

"No you didn't, Juvia did…" Natsu said, looking where the girls were sitting. Juvia, Lisanna, and Lucy, Erza and Cana seemed to be pretty content with whatever they were talking about.

"Same thing, pyro," Gray muttered.

"Besides, she was dancing with Levy…" Natsu mumbled, at least trying to come up with another reason.

"Natsu, you dolt, you could have still asked her." Suddenly, Gray sarcastically gasped, "Don't tell me you're afraid of rejection."

"Pssh! Me? Afraid of rejection! Y-You must b-be crazy!" Natsu nervously said, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact with the smirking ice alchemist.

"Wow to think the walking heater is afraid of rejection!" Gray chocked out, clutching his stomach as he laughed his heart away.

"What'd you say ice princess?" Natsu said, all nervousness of a second ago gone and replaced with a serious attitude.

"I said that you're a walking heater that's afraid of rejection!" Gray said, continuing his laughing. Natsu decided enough was enough as he swung at Gray's jaw.

Erza, being Erza, saw this and sighed, gaining the attention of the girls surrounding her. "What's wrong Erza?" Lisanna asked.

"Those two idiots are at it, again!" she said, clenching her fist together.

"So, just stop them," Cana said, watching as Gray stripped off his shirt and lunged at Natsu.

"I don't understand, do I not make myself clear when I tell them to stop fighting? Is it because I don't assert myself that well?" Erza mumbled, looking at the boys still fighting.

"Well it could be because that there both idiots and have an attention span as long as a gold fish," Lucy said, earning a chuckle from Lisanna and a smile from Erza.

"Anyway," Erza said, turning back to the girls, "if you get called up, what are you going to sing?"

"Juvia will sing for Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted, hearts in her eyes and clenching her fist with determination.

"Uhh… Ok…" Lucy said sweat-dropping. "I actually don't know what I'm going to sing, I mean I don't have anyone to dedicate it to so yeah."

"Lucy, you'd obviously dedicate it to Natsu," Cana said, gaining a blush from Lucy.

"I-I don't like Natsu!" stammered Lucy.

"Yeah, and Happy isn't obsessed with fish, and Natsu doesn't eat/love fire. In fact, Natsu isn't a reckless dumbass that destroys cities and care for his nakama. And Happy's a dog," came Cana's sarcastic answer.

The girls giggled at Cana's statement, as Lucy huffed in frustration. "Hey Lisanna, if you get called up, what would you sing?" Erza asked.

"…Uh… Yah know, it doesn't matter because the person I would be singing it to probably wouldn't be listening anyway," Lisanna said, tints of pink on her cheek.

_'Natsu has extremely good hearing, how couldn't he listen?' _Lucy thought. _'Unless…'_ suddenly, Lucy gasped and pointed an accusing finger at Lisanna. The only person that couldn't listen to her sing is someone that's already listening to something. "You-You'd be singing to Laxus?" Lucy said, in a low voice so that Laxus wouldn't hear them.

The girl's eyes widen as Lisanna's blush deepened. "Whoa, you have a thing for Laxus?" Cana asked, sipping on her booze ever so slowly. Lisanna nodded slowly, her face darker than Erza's hair.

"Wow Lisanna, I never would have thought you would be into a guy like him," Erza said.

"Juvia agrees," said Juvia, nodding her head.

Lucy, feeling bad for the poor girl, decided to change the subject, "Cana, what song would you sing?"

Cana shrugged, "I mean I don't date any of the guys here 'cause they have absolutely no class. If I were to sing a song, I would have no one to dedicate it to."

"So Cana is like Levy, she doesn't have to sing?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah I guess…" Cana said shrugging. "Hey, speaking of Levy, where is she?"

"Probably getting all romantic with Gajeel~" Lucy said smirking.

Erza slammed her fist down on the bar and stood up, "WHERE IS HE? I'LL KILL HIM!"

"E-Erza chill!" Lisanna said, trying to calm the taller lady down.

"NO! HE'LL TAKE WHATEVER INNOCENCE SHE HAS LEFT AND I CANNOT ACCEPT THAT!" Erza shouted, struggling to get out of Juvia and Cana's grip.

"Hey guys," Levy said coming over to them, "what's going on?" Erza stopped her struggling and stared at the bookworm. Juvia and Cana slowly loosened their grip on Erza, letting Erza fix her clothes.

"Hello Levy," Erza said, as if nothing happened.

"Levy, where did you and Gajeel go off to?" Cana asked with a smirk.

Levy blushed crimson and started stuttering, "N-Nothing i-i-important! He-He just said t-that I was h-his mate…. And we k-kissed…"

"Aww," cooed Lucy, Lisanna, and Juvia. Cana's smirked widen as Erza's eyes narrowed and she started looking for Gajeel, ready to kill him.

"Juvia thinks Levy and Gajeel make a great couple!" Juvia said, happy for Gajeel for finding love.

Lucy nodded her head and looked up to the stage, seeing if the lights were going to start spinning. "It's weird how Mira's plans are actually going… good this year."

"It is, isn't it…?" Erza thought aloud, looking over to Mira and Freed, Freed still fanning her.

Suddenly, Natsu came flying and landed on Lucy, causing her to fall down with him landing top. All the girls eyes were on her and Natsu, confused what just happened. Erza looked at where Natsu was thrown from, finding none other than a smirking Gray.

"Ughh," Lucy groaned, rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into onyx eyes.

"Luce, you ok?" Natsu asked, staring back at her. Lucy looked around, eyes widening as she realized how awkward there position was. Natsu had his hands on either side of her head and looked like he was pinning her down.

"I-I'm f-fine…" Lucy muttered, blushing hard, "NOW GET OFF ME!"

"Geez Luce," Natsu said, getting up, "There's no need to be rude." Natsu extended a hand to Lucy, helping her up as she grabbed it.

"Well as long as you're ok," started Erza, a dark aura coming off her. Suddenly, Erza requipped into her Purgatory Armor and lunged at Gray. Gray, the poor idiot that he was, froze in that spot and watched her come at him. Soon, Erza was beating the ice out of Gray while everyone watched, finding it rather intriguing.

"So," Natsu said, turning to face the girls, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Cana, Erza, Lisanna, Lucy and Juvia were talking about what we would sing if we got called up," Juvia said, smiling sweetly. Natsu nodded his head, taking a seat next to Cana.

"Speaking of which, Natsu who would you sing to if you got picked?" Cana asked, looking at Lucy.

"Uh… I don't know…" Natsu said, only thinking about Lucy. "Who would you sing to, Cana?"

Cana smiled and raised her bottle of booze and shouted, "TO BOOZE OF COURSE!"

Levy shook her head, Lucy and Juvia smiled, and Lisanna was in deep thought, wondering if they really could dedicate the song to objects.

"Ok, I'm back!" Mira shouted running back up stage. Erza saw that they were starting up again and left Gray there, Juvia running to his side. "So, who wants to go next?"

Silence.

"Ughh!" Mira groaned in frustration. Shouldn't they all be singing since most of them looked as if they wanted to go home? "Fine then, looks like the mac-"

"I wanna sing!" shouted somebody, all heads turning to the bar, shocked to find who the saw.

* * *

**Whose gonna sing next? Stay tuned! Gihee, wish reminds me, I need ideas for a gale one-shot soo please review you're ideas! Stay guapo~**

**Word of the day: Wumbo**


	5. Wait, whose performance?

**A/N: Hallo! Guapo Zombies here! I don't have anything to say... so heres to another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the song. Fairy Tail belongs to the Troll-shima, and the song belongs to Ke$ha!**

**IMPORTANT STUFF:** Underlined stuff are Bixlow's 'baby' soul thingy's...

* * *

"Ok, I'm back!" Mira shouted running back up stage. Erza saw that they were starting up again and left Gray there, Juvia running to his side. "So, who wants to go next?"

Silence.

"Ughh!" Mira groaned in frustration. Shouldn't they all be singing since most of them looked as if they wanted to go home? "Fine then, looks like the mac-"

"I wanna sing!" shouted somebody, all heads turning to the bar, shocked to find who the saw.

It was resident drunkard, Cana Alberona

"Really?!" Mira squealed excitedly, happy someone was cooperating. Cana nodded and got up from her seat, leaving everyone at the bar watching in shock.

"Is-Is she really going to sing for booze?" Natsu asked, turning back to face the girls.

"I-I don't know…" Levy said, still watching Cana making her way onto the stage.

"Hey everybody!" Cana shouted in her drunken voice. "Imma sing a song for you guys! I hope you like it!"

"Mira," Freed whispered as Mira went off stage, "Does Cana even have a song to dedicate to anyone?"

Mira smiled, "I doubt it."

"Then, why did you let her go up there and sing?"

Mira looked up at the stage, gazing at Cana, "Because, she's part of my exceptions! As long as she dedicates the song to someone, it doesn't have to be a romantic song."

Freed nodded, watching Mira in awe. _'She really is something else, isn't she?' _"But what could she possibly sing that isn't romantic yet you can dedicate it to someone?"

Mira shrugged, "I don't know, but she's Cana. It's probably going to be the most entertaining song yet."

Freed looked up at the stage, seeing Cana thinking about what song to sing. Freed sighed, "Well if you say so…"

"Um… I'm gonna sing…" Cana started, still thinking. "Um… I'll sing… Oh! I got one! I'mma sing We Are Who We are!" everyone started clapping, wondering why she wasn't going to sing a romantic song.

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the council fall out of love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course we does  
We're running this town, just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Mavis on my necklace-ace-ace_

I've got that guild mark on my side  
Don't need a shirt, I let it shine  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (let's go)

Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours  
We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part  
You know we're Fairy Tail  
We are who we are

We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies going numb, numb, nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young, young, you-you-young  
You know we're Fairy Tail  
We are who we are

Mira turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious  
I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're stripping our clothes, destroying the town  
Getting no pay, Beating dark guild (hard)

I've got that guild mark on my side  
Don't need a shirt, I let it shine  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (let's go)

Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours  
We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part  
You know we're Fairy Tail  
We are who we are

We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies going numb, numb, nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young, young, you-you-young  
You know we're Fairy Tail  
We are who we are

Mira turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
Mira turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
Mira turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
Mira turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours  
We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part  
You know we're Fairy Tail  
We are who we are

We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies going numb, numb, nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young, young, you-you-young  
You know we're Fairy Tail  
We are who we are  
Auw!

Cana dropped the microphone as everyone cheered, smiling while panting pretty hard. "Hey Mira," she said in between gasps of air, "I-I dedicate this song… to everyone in Fairy Tail!" She stood up straight and shot out the special guild sign. Everyone looked around for a while, then everyone smiled and shot out the special sign, cheering for her louder.

Mira smiled and turned to Freed, "I told you she'd find a way."

AT CROCUS

"J-J-JELLAL!" Ultear said, struggling to keep up with Jellal's pace. "W-Why are we in such a rush?"

"Ye-ah!" Meredy agreed, trying to catch her breath as Jellal finally stopped. "It not like-like they're going any-anywhere!"

Jellal sighed and looked behind him, looking at the two hunched over girls trying to catch their breaths, "Sorry, I just- I just- I need to talk to her. I'm confused if she sang that song because she likes me, or if she doesn't want to love me…"

"Jellal," Meredy said, gaining Jellal's attention with how much seriousness was in her voice, "I don't even need to put a link on me, you and Erza to know that you guys are crazy in love with each other. I've known this from the start. So the only thing I'm wondering is, can you feel me and Ultear's link, feeling super-duper tired from trying to make sure you got the women that you love?"

"B-But-!"

"Jellal, Meredy's right," Ultear started, finally catching her breath, "I'm pretty sure everyone can see that you guys are madly in love with each other, so stop stressing! You're gonna get gray hairs if you do," Ultear said smiling. Meredy smiled and nodded her head and Jellal gave them a light smile.

"Thanks you guys…"Jellal grabbed both of them and pulled them into a bone crushing group hug. Ultear rolled her eyes but responded to the hug as Meredy immediately responded.

Meredy was the first one to pull away, looking around Crocus, "We still have a lot of walking to do if we wanna get to Magnolia… let's go!" Meredy grabbed Jellal and Ultear's hand and pulled them in the direction she hoped was Magnolia.

AT THE GUILD

"So this open mike night shit thing, it's still going on?" Laxus asked, staring down at everyone at the guild from upstairs.

He was upstairs, chilling with Bixlow since Freed 'betrayed them' as Bixlow would put it, and Evergreen's getting all lovey-dovey with Elfman, as Bixlow would put it, again. "Yeah. They really are stupid, if they don't want to sing, just come up here. The spot light machine hasn't once shown up here." "Shown up here, shown up here!"

"True… I doubt that lights coming up here anytime soon," Laxus muttered, glaring at the machine.

"Or, you could just tell Freed to stop…" Bixlow inquired, glaring daggers at Freed. "Tell Freed to stop, tell Freed to stop!" Yep, he's pretty pissed that Freed's part of the reason he can't go home and go to sleep, or whatever.

Laxus smirked, looking down on Freed and Mira, the two arguing about something probably stupid, "I could, but Freed needs to know how to do shit for his own self, not cause someone told him…"

Bixlow sweat-dropped, "Um Laxus, Mira told Freed to do what he's doing…"

"And that's good. He's learning to take orders from a women rather than a guy. Besides, he needs to get used to being told what to do from his future wife."

Bixlow shrugged, "I guess you do have a point."

Laxus nodded his head, putting his head phones back on. "Hey Bixlow, tell me when the next song is coming up."

"Wait, you're listening to them sing?" Bixlow asked. This entire time he thought Laxus was just listening to his music. Boy doesn't he feel stupid. "Sing, sing sing!"

"Yeah," Laxus mumbled. "I like to listen them make a fool out of them self. Not that I would admit it to any of them, but I expected them to sing a lot worse."

"So," Bixlow started, confused, "Is that a compliment or an insult?" "Insult, insult, insult!"

Laxus shrugged and blasted the music in his ears, "A little bit of both?" Bixlow nodded his head, looking back at the people under him. _'Wonder who's gonna be the next one to sing…'_

* * *

**Gihehe, sorry if you wanted to sing along with the song but didnt know how to! When I checked to see if the lyrics fit, they did perfectly, so yeah. Anywho, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. April Fools and Lisanna!

**A/N: Hiya! Guapo zombies here! I've got nothing to say... Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn FaIrY TaIl Or ThE SoNg. FaIrY TaIl BeLoNgS tO hIrO mAsHiMa AnD tHe SoNg BeLoNgS tO gYm ClAsS hErOeS!**

* * *

"Hey Lucy," Gray started, putting back on the shirt he subconsciously stripped off, "why don't you volunteer?"

Natsu scoffed, "Lucy can't sing for her life!"

"What?" Lucy said, turning to face Natsu. It somewhat hurt her feelings hearing him say that.

_'Ha! She actually believes me!' _Natsu thought as he looked down to Lucy's frowning face. Honestly, Natsu thought Lucy sounded great. He's heard her sing a few times, and he was shocked that she never sings at the guild. Right now, it just seemed like a good time to play some early April fool joke, so maybe she could go up there, sing and prove him wrong, and let everyone go home. Well, that's how Natsu sees it. "Ya," Natsu said nodding his head.

"Have you even heard me sing?" Lucy asked, about to punch his face in. How could he say such a thing?

"Yes, yes I have," Natsu started, poking Lucy's nose, "And I think I have the right to say you sing like a donkey mixed in with… something else weird…" Gray faced-palmed and shook his head into his hand. He picked up what Natsu was doing. The only reason he caught on was because Natsu actually bragged to him, saying that his 'mate' can sing. _'The guys just asking for a Lucy kick…'_

Lucy's face was red with anger. Levy, Juvia and Lisanna slowly took two steps away from her, making sure that they weren't by her when she exploded. Erza, however, said planted on her seat, hoping that Lucy shows him who's boss. "It's not like you could ever sing better!" Lucy erupted.

"Ya, I don't sing that good, but I know I sing better then you!" Natsu smirked, liking the look on Lucy's face. _'Ok, time to shout out April fools!' _"Apri-"

"Natsu Dragoneel!" Lucy snapped, a look on her face that surpassed Erza's by a lifetime, "I don't care if you don't like the way I sing! I don't need your approval! So how about you just go suck an egg or something?!" and with that, Lucy stormed off, leaving a stunned Natsu, a laughing Gray, an amused Erza and Lisanna, and a confused Juvia and Levy.

"Haha! P-Pyro, you totally fucked it up with Lucy!" Gray laughed out, clutching his sides. Erza nodded her head in agreement and Lisanna shot him a sympathetic look.

"YOU JERK! YOU MADE LU-CHAN UPSET!" Levy shouted, about to jump on Natsu, but Juvia was holding her back.

"W-Well I was about say April Fools b-but she snapped…" Natsu said, hiding behind Gray.

"April Fools?" Lisanna asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

"You know, that day when you get to pull pranks on people?!" Natsu asked excitedly. Gray stopped his laughing and Erza stopped eating her cheesecake, sending Natsu questionable glances. "What?"

"Natsu, April fools is in April," Juvia said slowly, sweat-dropping.

"Yeah I know."

"Natsu, it's February, not April," Levy said, putting her attempt to strangle the boy aside to deal with his stupidity.

Natsu stopped cowering behind Gray and stopped up, crossing his hands over his chest, "Yes, I'm not that stupid. It was an early April Fool's joke."

Erza's eye brows twitched as she glared at him, "Y-You can't pull an _April Fool's joke _on somebody when it's _February. _Did that power of yours finally fry your brain into charcoal?"

As that group debated about Natsu logic on April fool's day, Lucy frowned as she sped walked to the other side of the guild, soon bumping into someone. "Uhhh."

"Lucy?" the person asked. Lucy opened her eyes and say Cana, holding a bottle.

"Cana? Why aren't you with Erza, Levy, Natsu and them?"

"Oh, Mira said that I get free drinks for a week, since I _was _the first one to volunteer," Cana bragged, sitting at one of the random tables. "Why aren't you with… those people?"

"Because Natsu's a dick…" Lucy muttered, seating herself next to Cana.

"Aw, is Lucy finally admitting his feelings for Natsu," Cana asked in a fake concern voice.

Lucy blushed crimson, "No! Its just-"

"Hey guys, who's ready to sing next?!" Mira shouted, pumped because she got her first volunteer.

Silence….

Mira sighed. She was raising her hopes to high… "Fine then, spot light machine will decide!" The spot light machine started spinning around crazy like, and then it started to slow down.

Making its finally landing on

…

..

.

Lisanna

Natsu and Gray let out a huge breath they didn't know he was holding. That machine was too close to them!

"W-What?!" Lisanna yelled, evident shock written all over her face.

"Lisanna! Come up here!" Mira shouted, waving her hand up for her to come. Her little sister was just chosen to sing! Now Mira was ecstatic. Who wouldn't be?

"Mira-nee, Please don't make me!" Lisanna shouted face reddening. She couldn't sing to Laxus. He's probably listening to something else, so what would be the point? The only thing she would gain is constant teasing from her guild mates…

"Lisanna, those runes aren't going anywhere unless you get up here," Mira shouted back.

"But Mira-"

"Now," Mira said in a demonic tone. Her little sister was getting up there even if she had to hurt her.

Now the entire guild was looking at Lisanna with pleading eyes, hoping she go up, perform, let them tease her, and get one step closer to getting home. Lisanna blushed harder, realizing everyone's eyes was on her. "Lisanna," Natsu said, getting everyone in the guilds attention now, "You'll do fine! You sing great!"

Lucy cringed as she heard Natsu compliment Lisanna like that. Cana took notice and thought it had to do about this singing thing.

Finally, Lisanna sighed and nodded, "Fine. I'll go up and sing…"

"Yeah Nee-chan!" Elfman cheered, cheering on his little sister. Everyone was soon cheering the youngest Strauss sibling as she made her way up to the stage.

"Laxus," Bixlow said, nudging the lightning dragon slayer. Laxus took his head phones off, "What?"

"Someone just got chosen to sing." Laxus nodded and they both went towards the rail to watch.

"Hey, looks like Lisanna got chosen," Bixlow said, watching the girl make her away to the stage.

"Wonder who she's going to sing to…" Laxus wondered curiously. He honestly didn't know what she felt for the girl. Last time he checked, she was dead. But, when he saw her alive and in a great condition, he felt pretty joyful. Actually, a lot joyful than he thinks he should've been. Is that weird?

Lisanna finally made it on stage, followed by more catcalls and whistles. Mira excitedly handed her little sister the mic and squealed her way off stage and into Freed, squealing into his chest. Freed blushed and wrapped his arms around her, loving the feeling of her enthusiasm.

"Um… I-I'm going to sing a song for you guys…" Lisanna said shyly. "Uh… I'll sing Stereo Heart for you guys!"

"Yeah go Lisanna!" Natsu yelled, causing Lucy to bury her face in her arms. Cana took another mental note as she sipped on her booze.

"Let's go Lisanna!" Juvia yelled, clapping quite loudly.

"Goo Nee-chan!" Elfman shouted, probably just as ecstatic as Mira.

The music started playing and the guild shouts died down.

_My hearts a stereo  
It beats for you so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
So sing along to my stereo_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back  
Could you mange that?  
Like yea _[scratch]_, check it Lis, I can handle that.  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last boy that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to- used to- used to- used to  
Now I'm over that  
Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifact._

_If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune  
And know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you._

_My hearts a stereo  
It beats for you so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, to my stereo  
Oh, oh, oh, so sing along to my stereo!_

_Let's go!  
If I was an old school fifty pound boom box  
Would you hold me on your shoulders wherever you walk?  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops?  
And crank it higher every time they told you to stop?  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mix tape your friends make  
You never know, we come and go like on the interstate_

_I think I finally found the note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune  
You know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you!_

As Mira watched her little sister preform she felt something weird in her chest. _'Why is it that I really want to go sing?' _She thought, furrowing her eyebrows.

_My hearts a stereo  
It beats for you so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, to my stereo  
Oh, oh, oh, so sing along to my stereo!_

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind  
Because good music can be so hard to find  
I take your hand and put it closer to mine  
Thought love was dead but now your changing my mind!_

_My hearts a stereo  
It beats for you so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, to my stereo  
Oh, oh, oh, so sing along to my stereo!_

The guild immediately shouted as Lisanna finished, having a couple of dragon slayers cover their ears. "

"Yay! Lisanna!" yelled Cana, attempting to clap to only have the booze spill all over Lucy. "Uh, oops?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and ignored the drunky, "Great job Lisanna!" _'Now I need to go home more than ever!'_

"Um," Mira started, walking slowly back up to the stage. She's still isnt sure why, but she really wants to sing! "Great Job Lisanna! But, you forgot to dedicate it to someone…." Mira mocked.

Lisanna blushed, forgetting that part, "Um…" _'Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt since he's probably just listening to music…' _Lisanna took a deep breath, "Laxus. The song was for Laxus."

Mira, Lucy, Cana, Juvia, Levy and Erza smiled all knowingly, since they already knew. As for the rest of the guild, well… there reaction was pretty… _Wow. _Freed fell out of the chair he was sitting on, Elfman sat there, paralyzed, Natsu and Gray's jaws dropped and ice chunks/ fire fell out. Gajeel was even pretty shocked, he dropped the metal he was in the process of eating. But Bixlow's was probably the best.

Bixlow's jaws dropped to the floor as he stared at Lisanna, his flying companions dropping downstairs to land in Macao's drink, who never noticed. Laxus was frozen in his spot, staring down at the animal take over mage. He just didn't know how to react. What does he feel for the youngest Strauss sibling? He just… he didn't know.

Lisanna walked down the stairs calmly, regardless of all the catcalls and teases she received. Mira smiled as she watched her sister going down the stairs, "Let's give it up to Lisanna!"

"YEAH LISANNA!" Yelled Levy and Juvia.

"Laxus better be a man if he wants to date my little sister!" Elfman shouted menacingly, a dark aura surrounding him. Everyone soon backed away from him, afraid he's go on 'take over beast arm' on them

"You did great Lisanna," Lucy said to Lisanna as she walked by, earning a smile and a thanks from her.

"So, who wants to go next?" Mira asked, still thinking about performing. When no one said anything, she sighed and pointed to the spot light machine, letting it go all around the guild.

_'Why is it that I want to perform so badly? Hm, maybe I should perform, to encourage some of the struggling couples, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, to hurry up and make 30 babies together…' _Mira thought, looking at the spot light machine started to slow down, making its final destination on,

…

..

.

Lucy.

* * *

**Yeah, I know the 'April Fools' thing was pretty stupid, but I wanted Natsu and Lucy to get into a stupid argument, and that's the outcome. And as for the song... I can't imagine Lisanna singing that :P Sorry... Hope you enjoyed!  
-Stay guapo, GuApO zOmBiEs**


	7. Lucy, Mira can't duet without you!

**A/N: HIYA! I'm not suppose to update today, but I'm sooooo ecstatic (did I spell that riight?) SPRING BREAK JUST STARTED! So, I guess you should expect more updates since I'm positive I'm not doing anything over the break. Yep... I gots no life...**

**Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn FaIrY tAiL oR tHe SoNg! FaIrY tAiL bElOnGs To ThE gReAt TrOlL-sHiMa, AnD tHe SoNg BeLoNgS tO... aCtUaLlY, i'M nOt SuRe If ThIs SoNg BeLoNgS tO dIsNeY, oR aShLeY tIsDaLe, BuT iT sUrE dOeSn'T bElOnG tO mE!**

* * *

Now, Lucy was up, getting napkins since Cana decided to spill booze all over her, when she noticed that she suddenly had a shadow. Soon, whistles and encouraging shouts followed, when realization dawned on her, she was chosen to sing.

She turned around slowly, a horrified expression on her face, earning snickers from other guild mates.

"So Lucy got chosen, huh?" Gray asked, looking at the poor blonde.

"Afraid so," Erza said, shaking her head disappointedly.

"Who do you think she's going to sing for?" Natsu randomly shouted out, staring at her intensely. He'd be damned if she wasn't singing for him.

"Didn't like five minutes ago, you said she song badly?" Levy asked, smirking. Natsu pouted and stuck his tongue out at the bookworm.

"Who sings so badly?" Gajeel asked, walking up to the bar, dropping his arm on Levy's head casually.

"Well, Natsu said Lucy sings badly about five minutes ago," Juvia said.

"Oh yeah, bunny girl got chosen to sing! Wonder who she's singing too…"

"Mira! I'm not going up there!" Lucy shouted, cutting in on their conversation.

"Aw! Common Lucy!" Pleaded Mira, "Don't be like that!"

Lucy's face was red and she shook her head frantically, "No way in hell Mira!"

"Why don't you want to perform? If you don't give me a reason, I'll have Erza and Elfman carry you up here!"

"Umm, b-because C-Cana spilled booze on me and I-I look awful?" Lucy stammered, turning redder than before.

"Lucy, no one here would judge you, so just come on-" Suddenly, Mira stopped, eyes widening. _'Wait' _Mira thought excitedly. _'Why sing an entire song by yourself, when you can sing a duet!' _"Wait!" Mira shouted, making everyone cringe at the loudness. The fact that when she shouts she's already loud, but the fact that she shouted into a microphone, it was 10x louder.

"What?" Lucy asked curious, wondering why she completely interrupted herself then shouted into a microphone.

"Lucy, sing a duet with me!" Mira said excitedly, jumping up and down. The guilds eyes got wide as they heard Mira.

"Mira I'm not going to- wait what?" Lucy asked, her eyes widening too.

IN ONIBUS TOWN

"Meredy!" Ultear shouted, enraged. "How could you not know where we were going?!"

Said girl was on the floor, sulking, "I-I thought we were going to Magnolia…"

"Does this look like Magnolia?!"

"I'm sorry!"

Ultear sighed and held the bridge of her nose, shaking her head disappointedly, "We let you lead because we thought you knew where you were going."

Meredy sniffled and buried her head in her between her knees, "I'm sorry… I thought this was the direction to Magnolia… I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry Ultear and Jellal…"

"Its fine," Jellal said sadly. This only made Meredy feel worse. If anything, he should be the one yelling at her, not Ultear. But it looks like Jellal is making Ultear do all his dirty work.

Ultear smiled lightly and patted Meredy's back, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just really tired of walking."

Meredy looked up, her exaggerated river of tear streaks left on her face, "I'm tired of walking too. I mean if Jellal really wanted to get to Magnolia, he would've just used his Meteor Spell and we would've been there."

Both Ultear and Jellal's eyes widened at what Meredy just said as she continued to sulk. And there was only silence…

….

And more silence.

…

And even more silence.

..

So much silence that it got annoying.

.

"I'm such an idiot!" Jellal yelled, face palming his forehead repeatedly.

"You sure are!" wailed Ultear, tears of her own springing out.

"Wait what?" Meredy looked up from her knees to see a sulking Ultear and a frustrated Jellal. What did she miss?

AT THE GUILD

Mira nodded her head frantically, "Yeah, you heard right! Sing a duet with me!"

"Uh…" was all Lucy could say. She felt like this was a trap, but then again, she wouldn't be singing alone.

"Please Lucy?" Mira pleaded. "I'll pick the song!"

"I don't know…" Lucy answered unsurely.

"I'll dedicate the song!" Mira shouted suddenly, remembering a perfect song.

"WHAT?!" Gajeel and Erza shouted. They actually had to dedicate the song when they got chosen and she didn't just because of a duet?

"I don't have to dedicate the song?" Lucy asked excitedly. Natsu's eyes widen in shock as he realized she wasn't going to say who she likes.

"Nope. You'll just be singing with me!" Mira shouted enthusiastically. Lucy's smile widen as she started nodding her head, earning whistles and encouraging shouts throughout the guild. She grabbed a couple more napkins, dabbed herself off, and rushed to the stage.

"GO LU-CHAN AND MIRA!" Levy shouted, clapping frantically.

"YEAH MIRA AND LUCY!" shouted Cana.

"SINGING DUETS ARE MANLY" Elfman shouted, soon being scrolled by Evergreen.

_'Mhm wonder what Mira's going to sing…' _Freed thought suspiciously.

Lucy finally made it on the stage, Mira tossing a microphone at her. "What are we singing?" Lucy asked. Mira whispered something into Lucy's ears, away from both mic's. Mira pulled away and Lucy nodded.

"First off," Mira started, "This song goes out to the guys. The ones that are struggling to confess to that special girl. And I know who you are." Mira finished off with a wink. Gray blushed but rolled his and Natsu buried his face in his scarf. Elfman wanted to say something about how those men aren't manly, but realized he couldn't confess to Evergreen and kept quiet. Freed rolled his eyes along with Laxus. "Anyway, to help you guys out, Lucy and I are singing kiss the girl!"

Erza nodded and clapped, a smile on her lips. Juvia smiled along with her, staring at Gray the entire time.

And the music started. **(A/N: IMPORTANT INFORMATION! **_Italics are Lucy, _**Bold is Mira, _and italics and bold mean both!_)**

_Ohhhh, kiss the girl.  
kiss the girl._

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.**

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _**(kiss the girl)**

**_Shalalalala_**  
_My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy_  
**Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
**_Shalalalala_  
**Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
**_go on and kiss the girl_ **(kiss the girl)**

_Nows your moment_  
**_Floating in a blue lagoon_**  
_Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
_**She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl** _(kiss the girl)_

**_Shalalalala_**  
**My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy**  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
**Shalalalala**  
_Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
_  
**_Shalalalala_**  
**Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_Shalalalala  
_**_Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
**Go on and kiss the girl  
**(kiss the girl)_  
**(oh, ohnoo..)**  
_(kiss the girl, **kiss the girl)  
**_**Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl**  
_Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and **kiss the girl**_**  
**  
**_Shalalalala  
_**_My oh myyyyy_  
**Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna _kiss the girl_**  
**_Shalalalala_**  
_Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad,_ **_you're gonna miss the girl  
_**  
**_Lalalala, Lalalala_**  
**(Go on and kiss the girl)**  
_Go on and kiss that girl!_  
**Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
**_Go on and kiss the girl  
_**Kiss the girl**  
_(Kiss the girl)_  
**Go on and _kiss the girl_**

As the song ended, that's when two much unexpected things happened. First, Freed went on the stage, the only thing shining in his eyes; determination. As catcalls and whistles exploded throughout the guild hall, Freed only made them louder by grabbing Mira's risk and forcefully pushing her onto him, placing his lips on top of hers. Mira and Lucy's eyes widen, but Mira recovered as soon as it happened, and kiss back just a passionately. Lucy smirked at the scene and made one more announcement, "Oh, and I dedicate this song to Mira and Free-" that when the second unexpected thing happened. The guild door busted open, revealing three figures, one with blue hair, one with black, and one with pink. Crime Sorciere has FINALLY arrived at Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Ok, first off, a big thanks to _EVERYONE_ that decided to give this story a shot and reviewed it! I LOVE YOU GUYSS SOO MUCH! YOU DESERVE A STANDING OVATION! (Ok, did I spell that right?) Second off, thank you carlygrl15. Jellal wasn't going to be in this chapter whats soo ever, until she pointed out that Jellal has a spell that could've just poofed him to the guild. Needless to say, I looked pretty stupyd :p (Giheehee, I know I didnt spell that right XD) So I literally just threw it in there. Hope you guys liked it and continue to be the awesomest you guys can be. Right now, I need to go find a dictionary... Hasta Luego!**

**Random fact: A banana is actually a berry. A straw berry isn't. (BULL CRAP I TELL YOU!)**

**Stay guapo, Guapo Zombies**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER! IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**A/N: THIS IS LIKE SOOO SERIOUS! So apparently, there's this thing called SOPA. It stands for Stop Online Privacy Acts. In that case, we can't post fan art, fan fiction, and fan made videos, plus a bunch of others. Everything that young authors like Me, everyone who post story's here or WattPad, and the people of DeviantArt will have everything they have deleted. THAT'S NOT FAIR, IS IT?! So, if you're one of the people who don't want that to happen, go to:**

petitions. whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

**WE NEED TO KEEP FANFICTIONS, FAN ARTS, AND FAN MADE VIDEOS ALIVE!**

**Stay guapo, Guapo zombies and The Awesome Cheesecake Monster.**

**P.S. In that web address or whatever, there is no spaces! I couldn't put it on here without spaces. Something about this weird website.**

**P.S.S I suggest that you copy and paste the web address thingy...**

**P.S.S.S Stop reading this long letter and start saving the Fan Base world!**


	9. Cute Jerza and awkward Nalu

**A/N: Hola mi chica's y choico's! Guapo Zombies here! I'm apologizing in advance for this chapter... Fanfiction doesn't like me for some unknown reason (BECAUSE I'M AWESOME, DUHH!) so they screw up the story when I put it on... Now The Awesome Cheesecake Monster is trying to fix it and it could possibly make things worse... Oh well! So, VampyreEmoHunter has been keeping track of the SOPA thingy I posted last time I updated, WE REACHED THE GOAL! YAYYYY! Even though TACM said there was nothing to worry about, I feel better knowing that we've gotten the amount of signature needed before the deadline (which is today...) So for your reward, I GIVE YOU JERZA MOMENT AND AWKWARD NALU MOMENT! Enjoy~**

**I think it's obvious that I don't own Fairy Tail. Since my name is Guapo Zombies and not Hiro Mashima...**

* * *

Meredy looked around, realizing they caused a scene, "Jellal, if you're going to do something, do it now!" Jellal nodded as he speed walked into the guild, ignoring the stares he got from some fairies. Meredy skipped inside, while Ultear walked casually beside her.

"Erza!" at the sound of that voice, Natsu, Gray and Erza stopped anything they were doing. The all knew that voice. Lucy's eyes widen as she saw him walking up to the bar, to Erza specifically. Gajeel watched him walk past him, narrowing his eyes as he went by. All eyes were just on him. Mira pulled away from Freed to work the spot light machine, placing the spot light on Jellal.

Ignoring the brightness of the light, Jellal kept walking to the bar. Gray smirked and let Jellal go by as Natsu just moved aside. Jellal finally stopped as he saw that beautiful scarlet hair. "Erza"

Erza slowly turned around, her eyes widening even more as she really saw him. Jellal. "Jellal? What are you- Mmph!" Jellal crashed his lips onto hers, leaving her frozen. Soon enough, she kissed him back; earning even more catcalls and whistles from the guild.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "Yes, I dedicate this to Mira and Freed, along with Erza and Jellal." Jellal pulled away from Erza, panting hard while smirking, "You sing well."

"Wait. You've heard me sing?" Erza asked. Suddenly, she blushed scarlet, realizing what he meant. "You-You heard me sing!?" Jellal smiled and nodded, earning a very painful punch from Erza. "Why?!"

Jellal pouted and rubbed his shoulders, "Because, someone came up to us, telling us to watch the Fairy Tail guild at 7:15, and that's what I did. Turns out you were performing and after you finished singing, you dedicated the song to me…"

"And you came all this way, because of a performance?" Erza asked.

"Yeah," Meredy interjected, "We've been travel for a while, and my feet are killing me!"

Ultear nodded in agreement, "Yep. We went from Crocus, to Onibus Town, when Meredy decided she would finally point out that Jellal had a spell that could take us here really fast…"

Meredy smiled in accomplishment, "Yes I did! He's so blind! Boy was he desperate to get here fast; I think he completely forgot that he had magic!"

"That's enough Meredy!" Jellal snapped, face crimson. Meredy cowered behind Juvia, and Ultear flinched. The guild erupted in soft giggles, finding his embarrassment hilarious. "Anyway…" Jellal turned around and faced Erza again. "Just one question, do you love me?"

Cana spat out her beer and started chocking, Lisanna coming to her rescue. Mira nearly collapsed and Lucy dropped her microphone. Erza's eyes widened, "Wait what?"

Jellal started to feel nervous, "Uh, I said d-do you love me…" Gray and Natsu silently started to snicker silently at his nervousness. "B-Because I-I love you…"

"Awww!" Cooed Mira, Lisanna and Juvia. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel started to fake gag, and Cana shrugged and raised her booze to them, shouting, "Go Get You Some!" Lucy and Levy smiled at the two, and Elfman started going on and on about how Jellal was 'manly' for coming out and opened for his feelings for Erza. Laxus and Bixlow raised a brow, wondering who the hell that was. Meredy nodded, finding this confession way overdue. Ultear sighed in relief, happy he got that off his chest. Maybe now she won't wake up to him mumbling Erza's name in his sleep… Freed watched with slight interest, wondering why Erza wasn't saying anything.

So, for about 5 minutes, the entire guild watched in anticipation, waiting for Erza to answer. But, she seemed too stunned. She really wanted to answer. She wanted to say 'Yes Jellal! I love you too!' but nothing would come out… Jellal sighed and turned around, muttering a quiet, "I get it. Sorry for wasting your time…" He slowly walked out away from the bar, sad eyes watching him as he did. Meredy and Ultear stared at the leaving Jellal. Once he was completely out of the guild, they snapped their heads at Erza. Meredy was positive Erza liked Jellal, but why didn't she say anything?

"Erza?" Ultear said in disbelief. Erza finally snapped out of her daze and back into the real world. "Crap…"

Mira started sniffling and trying not to let her river flow. You would never understand how crush she really was. After all this time…

"I thought you like Jellal…" Natsu stated, walking up to the red haired demon. Erza, however, didn't seem to hear him. She was focused on the door that Jellal just walked out of. Suddenly, she put her cake down and bolted out the door, encouraging shouts following her.

"Natsu," Lucy shouted and Natsu looked at her. She gave him a look saying 'Let's go follow her' and Natsu nodded, both of them rushing towards the door. Before they left the guild, Mira called out to Lucy. The both turned around and Mira tossed a communication lacrima at them. "Tell me how everything went!" She shouted and Lucy nodded exiting the guild, followed by Natsu.

"I hope Jerza happens…" Mira whispered softly, earning a questionable look from Gajeel. _'The fucks a Jerza?'_

IN SOME RANDOM OPENED FIELD IN MAGNOLIA

Jellal looked up to the starry sky, lying down on his back. "Man I screwed things up…" He sat back up with a sigh, looking around the grass. He then noticed there was one sun flower throughout the field. Yeah, just one, not another bunch anywhere near. He looked around to see if that really was the only sun flower in sight, and it was the only flower he could spot. Suddenly, he had a childish idea.

He crawled over to the flower and picked it up. Hesitantly, he plucked a petal off, "She loves me." He then plucked another petal off, "She loves me not." "She loves me, she loves me not."

While he continued to debate with himself through a flower, Natsu and Lucy arrived. Lucy didn't talk to Natsu since she was still mad at him for saying she sings really bad, but she wanted to see if Erza was going to make things right and decided to take Natsu to see if he would apologize. Not because she likes him and would pick him over anyone. Yup, definitely not that one…

"Luce, I think we should hide!" Natsu whispered shouted. When she nodded her head and didn't say anything, he sighed. She still wasn't talking to him. He wants to apologize, but he doesn't think she would respond…

_'Crap… there's nowhere to hide!' _Lucy thought, looking at the open field. Why didn't he pick South Gate Park to mope at? She also notice something else, "Wait, where's Erza?"

"We left before her, so she should be- wait I see her!" Natsu grabbed Lucy and ran to find a hiding place.

As the two were finding a place to hide, Jellal was down to 3 petals on his flower, "She loves me not. She loves me." He plucked the last one off, sighing sadly, "She loves me not."

"She loves you…" a voice whispered. He slowly turned around, finding none other than queen of the Fairies. He was going to retort something to her, when she continued talking; walking up to him, "She was just too stunned to say so…" Erza sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulders. He put his head on top of hers and they sat there in a soothing silence. "She wants to say sorry…"

Jellal took his head off of hers and lifted her chin smiling, "Well, she's forgiven." They both leaned into each other and pressed their lips together.

Natsu and Lucy smirked as the two kissed. The decided to lay down flat on the grass and just pray that nobody noticed them. Soon, both their faces started to slowly turn red the longer the kiss went on. Natsu wanted nothing more than to grab Lucy and smash his lips on hers. The thought only made his face get redder. They both slowly turned their heads to each other and got locked in each other gazes. "Uh… I'm sorry Lucy…" Natsu said, absentmindedly leaning in.

"For what…?" Lucy asked breathlessly leaning in as well.

"For saying you sing terrible. You sing beautifully… You're beautiful…" Natsu answered just as breathlessly as her. Their lips were barely a centimeter from each other. Lucy's eyes flutter closed as she felt Natsu's breath on her lips. His lips brushed against hers when…

"NATSU! LUCY!" the Mira said, through the lacrima.

"The lacrima! The lacrima just said something!" Natsu said as they both jumped away from each other, faces flushed. Lucy pulled out the lacrima, "Uh, Mira?"

"Did anything happen?" Mira asked desperately.

"W-What?! W-Why would a-anything happen between m-me and Luce?! N-Nothing happened," Natsu stammered, laughing nervously.

"Wait, did something happen between you two?!" Mira asked.

"N-No!" They both shouted, turning redder than they already were. "Well, Jellal and Erza kissed and that's all that happened," Lucy rushed, not wanting Mira to ask any more questions.

"Really! Yay! K bye!" The both looked at each other again, and immediately looked away.

"I-I think w-we should go b-back to the g-guild," Lucy said, dusting herself off, Natsu nodded as he stood up, the two walking in a very awkward silence. _'I bet Jellal and Erza heard us…' _Lucy thought, looking back to see them gone.

AT THE GUILD

Mira clapped excitedly and went back up to the stage. "It's alright everyone, Jellal and Erza are ok!" Everyone clapped and whistled for the two, even though they weren't there. "So, now that that's out of the way, who wants to go next?" And just as expected, the guild was once again silence. But the only thing that was different was that Mira could actually care less. She just kissed her crush and she got another couple together. How could she be upset? So, she just pointed to the spot light machine and it started going crazy.

_'Land on Juvia! Land on Juvia!' _Juvia thought, a determined look on her face.

_'Dammit, pyro isn't here and silverware's already gone up'_ Gray thought sadly, watching the lights go all around.

As the spot light started to slow down, Mira walked up to Freed, "Hey Freed, how is it that Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Jellal all got to leave?"

"Oh, the runes are broken," he stated calmly. "But don't worry. I doubt they noticed…" Mira smiled and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

_'If the lights land on me, I'm probably going to go back in time before it lands on me…' _Ultear thought.

_'Oh My Gosh! The machine is slowing down! It doesn't look like its going to land on me though,' _Meredy thought happily. The machine was going even slower, making its final destination on

…

..

.

Gray.

* * *

**...I think this is the worst chapter yet... *shruggs* Oh well. That weird and awkward Nalu moment I put in was based off of an episode Inuyasha (I think it was 96?) and an episode of Friends (Man i love that show!) Sorry for any grammical errors, hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Gray's performance!

**A/N: No time for weird or hispanic greeting! I gotta post this before 9:30, but it's already passed 9:30 and eutojfoijaewoifja;efcj eioaiojoecjaoeirjva oe!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR FAIRY TAIL! **

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walked silently to the guild. The pinkettes face turned back to its normal hue and his nervousness vanished. Though, I can't say the same about the blonde… Lucy's face was still red and she wouldn't even spare a glance at Natsu. "Hey Luce."

Lucy immediately stiffened and squeaked out, "Y-Yes?"

"How do you think we were able to leave the guild?" Natsu asked thoughtfully.

"I'm pretty sure Freed opened the runes or something so Erza could chase Jellal." Lucy rushed out. Natsu nodded and stayed quiet, opening the door of the guild for her.

"Well, Gray are you going to come up or what?" Mira asked smiling and waving at the two that just entered.

Natsu broke out into his infamous grin as his eyes went wide, "Wait, Gray got chosen to sing!?"

If it was possible, Natsu's smile widened when Mira nodded and he heard shouts from Gray, "MIRA! I AM NOT, I REPEAT, NOT GOING UP THERE!"

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama will sing great!" Juvia cheered, hearts in her eyes. If Gray sang a song for her, she'd die happy. And probably right then and there.

"Sorry Juvia, but I'm not a singer, thus I'm not singing!" Gray said, shouting the last part. Juvia frowned at him, but stayed quiet.

"But Gray, those runes aren't going to just disappear," Mira said, winking at Freed. Gray rolled his eyes, thinking she was doing that because he's the one that put him up. "Mira, but I'm not a singer…"

"But tonight you are," Mira said demonically, leaving Gray no choice but to sigh. "Fine… Looks like I'm a singer…"

"Yay!" Mira cheered, watching Gray slowly make his way to the stage.

Natsu did his best to contain his laughter, finding himself next to Gajeel, who was also keeping his laughter to a minimum. Juvia cheered the most, and the loudest, saying, "Gray-sama! Juvia knows you'll do great!"

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy said and Lucy came over to her. Lucy smiled and waved. "Oh yeah, great performance!"

"Thanks Levy! I can't believe Gray's singing!"

"It is pretty weird… I can't picture him, Natsu, or Laxus singing." Lucy nodded in agreement and the two clapped as Gray made it on the stage.

Lisanna clapped her hands, "Yeah Gray!"

"Go get ya some Gray!" Cana shouted, raising her booze to him.

When the ice alchemist was finally on stage, Gajeel and Natsu broke and started laughing insanely, causing Gray to give them a death glare. Mira clapped excitedly and handed Gray the microphone. Gray looked around, frowning at all the anticipating faces, "Huh… wait where's Jellal and Erza?"

"Jellal?" Meredy asked, looking around for the bluenette. Ultear shrugged and smiled, thinking of Erza and Jellal on their first official date.

As everyone else looked around repeating his question, Lucy's face reddened again. Levy noticed and asked about it, "Hey Lu-chan, you ok?"

Lucy nodded, "Uh yeah."

Levy stared at her for a few seconds, until Lucy finally cracked and told her everything. "That's awesome Lucy! You and Natsu finally together," Levy said excitedly, nudging Lucy's arm at the last sentence.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but her blush was pretty evident, causing Levy to laugh. Lucy looked away from Levy, and saw a sad faced Juvia, "What's wrong Juvia?"

Levy wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and faced Juvia, "Yeah, you were just happy a moment ago."

Juvia sighed and faced the girls, "Juvia fears that Gray-sama will sing for someone else…"

Both girls looked at each other then back at Juvia, "Who else would Gray sing for?"

A porcelain finger was soon shoved centimeter from the blonde's nose, "Love rival." Lucy and Levy both sweat dropped as Lucy pushed the finger out of her way. Before Lucy could protest, Juvia continued, "But… if Gray-sama really loves this person, Juvia shouldn't interfere. Juvia just wants Gray-sama to be happy."

Levy smiled at Juvia, "Don't sweat it! Lucy doesn't like Gray!" Lucy nods in agreement. "She looooves Natsu!"

"Yeah- wait what?!" Lucy shouted, blushing as she snapped her head at Levy. Levy and Juvia laughed at the blondes face, only making Lucy's face brighter.

Gray smiled as he diverted everyone's attention from him. Now that bought him like 3 minutes and he could run off stage or something. Sadly, before he had the chance to move, he felt someone's glare on him. Turning his head slightly, he saw Mira, glaring at him as if she knew his motive. Groaning, he started speaking, "Anyway, I'm gonna sing for you guys…"

"Who ya singing to, snow cone?!" Gajeel hollered, laughing alongside Natsu.

"Yeah, who ya singing to, popsicle?" Natsu laughed out, clutching his sides.

Gray blushed, "Shut your faces!" The boys laughter grew louder, Gray getting angrier. "Like I was saying before I was lamely interrupted by Beevus and Butthead, I'mma sing… Um… R-Rebel Love song…"

The guild cheered for him, most snickering at Natsu and Gajeel's new names. "Uh, yeah… Here I go…"

The music started and everyone was dancing a little.

_I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today_

Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
No, not this time

So, take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Heart's will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
I choke on all they had to say  
When worlds collide, what's left is mine  
I hold on tight and hear you pray

Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
No, not this time

So, take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Heart's will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom  
(Wild and running for one reason! )  
(They can't stop us from our freedom! )

Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
No, not this time

So, take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Heart's will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

Take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Heart's will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song.

"Go Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted, clapping insanely loud.

"Yeah Gray!" Cana shouted, chugging down another bottle.

Laxus looked down with Bixlow, clapping. "To think he actually was the best so far…"

Bixlow nodded, "It's weird"

Gray smiled at the audience, waving as he was about to walk down the steps, hoping Mira wouldn't remember that he has to dedicate that song. Unfortunately, Mira being Mira, remembered, "So Gray, awesome song by the way, but who did you sing it to?"

Gray rolled his eyes, "To a person, of course."

Happy snickers, "Yeah, but you liiiiiike this person!" The guild joined Happy in his teasing, earning a blush from Gray.

"B-But what if I don't dedicate this song someone?" Gray asked.

Mira put a hand to her chin in thought. "Well, the runes don't go down, and I'll go demonic mode and beat the living shit outta you until you tell us!" Mira said innocently.

Gray's face paled, "Uh… Well then I dedicate this song to..." He mumbled something, but Mira didn't catch it, "I beg your pardon."

"I said I dedicate this song to..." And once again, he mumbled the same name and Mira didn't catch it. "Who?!"

"I said Juvia god dammit!" Gray shouted annoyed. Juvia's face broke into one of the best smiles in the world, and she fainted, collapsing on to Levy's shoulders.

"Go get you some Juvia, Gray!" Cana shouted, raising her glass to him.

Natsu and Gajeel's laughter raised up, followed by the majority of the guilds teasing. Embarrassed and mad, Gray stomped off the stage and grabbed Juvia, walking away with her. Mira giggled a satisfied giggle, hopping merrily to the center of the stage. "Alright people! It's getting kinda late… I think we can do maybe two more songs! Soo… does anyone wanna volunteer?"

And just like the other times, silence…

_'No… Nalu still hasn't happened, and I'm not sure if the spot light will land on Natsu…'_ Mira thought desperately, letting the spot light spin around.

_'Now if it lands on Natsu," _Gray thought evilly, looking over at Natsu and Gajeel, _'Then pay back.'_

_'I hope it lands on Natsu!' _Levy thought, imagining Natsu singing to Lucy.

_'I hope Jellal and Erza are having fun'_ Ultear thought, sipping on the water she was drinking.

_'Land on Pyro, Land on Pyro!' _ Gajeel thought, watching the machine slow down.

_'Natsu need to go get him some Lucy!'_ Cana thought, watching along with everyone else as the spot light made its finally stop on…

…

..

.

Elfman

"Aw Man!" Elfman shouted, dropping his head down.

"Wait no! I wanna perform!

* * *

**Umm I gots nothing important to say and I'm being rushed anyway... but Gray ws actuallly the hardest one to pick a song for! You'll never guess whose performing next blah blah blah and I don't care if you review! Adios!**


	11. Just trolling with ya!

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter... I had to post it for VampyreEmoHunter. Haha... Long story. Anyway, if you guys were expecting the mystery person to perform, you'll have to wait a little longer XD I'm trolling just like the one and only Hiro-Shima XDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail of the song. Fairy tail belongs to the Troll-shima and the song belongs to Justin Timberlake**

* * *

Date- February 12. Time- 8:43a.m.

"Ughh…" Mira groaned, holding her throbbing head as she walked to the Fairy Tail guild. She was feeling incredibly sick, but as the barmaid, she didn't want to disappoint. It was a couple days until Valentines day and she still hadn't thought up an idea. Mira huffed at the thought. Why was everyone so upset when she does something for Valentines day? She's doing it for their own sakes, for free! If anything, they should be thanking her!

_'But I still don't have a clue what I can do…' _Mira thought sadly. She sighed as she came up to the doors of Fairy Tail. Opening them slowly, she could only gap at the scene in front of her. Gajeel and Levy were making out in one of the corners, Erza was pouring booze on top of her Cheesecake, gobbling down the cake faster than usual with Cana cheering her on. Mira turned her attention to her brother, who was for some reason here earlier than she was, in a coconut bra and a grass skirt dancing along with Master Makarov, who was also in the same attire.

"If you were a real man you would wear a grass skirt and dance with us!" He roared, dancing faster with Makarov. Mira sweat dropped at the scene. It's not even 9 and everyone's gone loopy on her. Trying to push all the antics around her to the side, she walked to the bar and started taking orders. That's when she noticed something. Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy were nowhere to be seen. Neither was Laxus… It wouldn't usually be a big deal to her, but Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen were here, and Freed would always be with Laxus, so where was Laxus?

"Hey sexy lady," a voice, a very sexy voice in Mira's opinion, said. Mira turned to the person and smiled, "Hi Freed!"

Freed smiled and took a seat, "Could I have something cold to drink?" Mira nodded and left into the kitchen, coming back out with a glass of water with a ton of ice cubes.

"Hey Freed," Mira started, handing Freed his drink, "Have you noticed anything unusual?"

Freed tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Mira sighed and pointed to all the randomness, "See, it's not even 9 yet and everyone's gotten high."

On that note, Freed looked around the guild, watching everyone's unusual antics, "Isn't this how everyone usual acts."

Mira sighed and gave the question up, "Forget it. Where's Laxus?" Freed was about to reply, when all the lights went off, reappearing on the curtains on the stage. The curtains opened, surprising most of the guild. On the stage, Gray was holding a microphone, smirking devilishly. It was kinda hot… He was wearing a button up black and blue shirt with black jeans. "What is he doing up there…" Mira asked silently.

Freed shrugged, "Who knows."

Gray frowned and looked around the stage for a moment, "Wait… bro! Come out already!"

"Since how long has Gray been calling people bro?" Freed asked. This time it was Mira's turn to shrug.

"Shut your face I'm coming out!" A voice said. Freed's eyes widen at the voice and Mira giggled. Well this is going to be interesting.

Laxus was soon on the stage, wearing something similar to Gray, but different colors. He was wearing a black and yellow button shirt with black jeans. And just like Gray, he smirked.

"Has someone been passing out the cactus juice?" Mira asked.

Freed raised a brow at Mira, "Cactus juice? Why cactus juice? Is that even a thing?"

"I don't know… It could be." Freed chuckled and pulled Mira over to him, "I like that about you…"

Before Mira could say anything out, Gray started talking, "Hit it Natsu!" The guilds eyes went from the two mages on stage, to the pinkette at the back of the guild, smirking along the two boys while holding Lucy's hand. He then hit a box, and music started playing. Gray looked around the guild for a moment, smiling wickedly as he found the person he was looking for; Juvia. Walking down the stairs, he smirked at Juvia as she blushed at him. And that's were it started. **(A/N: Giheehee…. Ok So **_italics are Gray, _**Bold is Laxus, **Underline (If I decided to actually go along with it) Is Natsu, **And underline and bold is Natsu and Laxus.****:P)**

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.  
_  
Take 'em to the bridge

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
_  
Take 'em to the chorus

**Come here girl  
**_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**Come to the back**  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**VIP**  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**Drinks on me**  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**Let me see what you're twerking with**  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**Look at those hips**  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**You make me smile**  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**Go ahead child**  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**And get your sexy on  
**_Go ahead, be gone with it_

By now, everyone was dancing and letting lose. Though a thought lingered in Erza's mind, "Hey Cana?"

"What's up?"

"What exactly is twerking?"

Cana stayed silent for a moment and shrugged, "I don't know but it sounds interesting."

**Get your sexy on** X7  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_ X6

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast  
_  
Take 'em to the bridge

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Take 'em to the chorus

**Come here girl  
**_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**Come to the back**  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**VIP**  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**Drinks on me**  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**Let me see what you're twerking with**  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**Look at those hips**  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**You make me smile**  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**Go ahead child**  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
**And get your sexy on  
**_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

And with that, Gray picked up the blushing bluenette bridal style and walked out the guild smirking. One could only imagine what he would do… Mira started squealing with joy and out of excitement, or everything going on in the guild, kissed Freed fully on the lips.

Come here girl  
**Go ahead, be gone with it**  
Come to the back  
**Go ahead, be gone with it**  
VIP  
**Go ahead, be gone with it**  
Drinks on me  
**Go ahead, be gone with it**  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
**Go ahead, be gone with it**  
Look at those hips  
**Go ahead, be gone with it**  
You make me smile  
**Go ahead, be gone with it**  
Go ahead child  
**Go ahead, be gone with it**  
And get your sexy on  
**Go ahead, be gone with it**

At the end, Laxus ripped his shirt open, earning him approving shouts. Natsu laughed and glomped Lucy. And then all of a sudden, the guild exploded…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Date- February 12. Time: 3:58a.m.

Mira woke up with cold sweat on her forehead, breathing heavy while in the sitting position. She looked around the place, seeing that she was under blankets and on a bed. She was in her room. "It… it was just a dream?" She thought it over for a moment and nodded. She smiled at the dream and lied back down on her bed. "Singing for a special someone, huh?" She said as she snuggled up in her blankets. Smirking, she whispered, "The guild won't see it coming…"

* * *

**So if you didn't get it, all that was just Mira's dream :P Its how she got the idea for the whole Open Mic Night. Oh and the cactus juice thing was a refernce to an episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Sometime during Cana's performance thingy, I asked my friend for a suggestion for Gray to sing and she said this XD Just because he strips a lot. Review please and stay guapo people of this place! Stay tune for the last chapter...  
~Guapo Zombies**


End file.
